


Five Times Anakin Skywalker told Obi-Wan Kenobi about Tatoonie + one time he told her something

by DrMinty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1, Anakin was literally supposed to be the Jesus of Star Wars guys, Ani gets away before that can happen ok, Dreams, F/M, Fairy Tales, Female Anakin Skywalker, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Sexual Slavery, Slavery Trauma, Tatoonie Lore, Visions, but I got nervous sooo, have y’all ever thought about that, listen Shmi just wanted her daughter to have a semi good childhood, no beta we die like men, or folklore, she is not taken advantage of, this was supposed to be my first smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: “I wonder what would have happened to you if Qui-Gon and Obi hadn’t found you Ani darling.” The woman's accent is smooth and charming if she hadn’t been a jedi he would be sure men would keel at her feet because of it.“I would have been taken by The Hutt most likely.”“I thought he already owned you?”Anakin blushes, “no.. Watto owned me, not the hutt. Girls.. girls were taken more often than not by the hutt to become pleasure girls. It really depended on how you looked.” A dark scowl takes over Obi’s features, disgust and outrage mixing together, Ani sends a soothing sense to him.“The men… they always said I was pretty.”Obi-Wan swears.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 329





	Five Times Anakin Skywalker told Obi-Wan Kenobi about Tatoonie + one time he told her something

**Author's Note:**

> !Female! Anakin! Skywalker!
> 
> Just Incase people get confused because I didn’t change any names

**1**

“Tatooine wasn’t always sand” comes the small voice next to Obi, her hair is in a tight braid, as it will be for the next couple of years as a Padawan.

“Really?” He finds himself curious. He knows little of the place.

“Mmhm, a lot of it was water once! And there was animals too! Like.. sea animals! But.. one day the sun kept getting closer and closer and it dried everything out, my mother said it was a happy and beautiful planet, but when the water dried out people became sad and that’s when bad people started taking over.” 

Obi hums, it might be a folklore tale Anakin's mother had told her in hopes to keep some childhood Innocence.

“Perhaps it was, maybe one day we’ll find out.”

Anakin stares off out of the window, the ship is on autopilot above sea, he wonders if that’s what sparked her to tell him.

“I wish it were still water, I didn’t like taking a shower in rain.” Obi doesn’t know what to say to that so he doesn’t.

**2**

Anakin is now thirteen and more skilled than most her age.

Obi Wan, of course. Loves to flaunt this.

Yoda laughs, Windu rolls his eyes.

“Lucky, you are she was found.” Yoda says, his eyes not leaving Anakin who battles a boy twice her age.

Naturally the battle is in her favor.

“That’s grand, coming from you master yoda.” Windu says, Yoda replies. “Her future, I see now. Good it is.”

Pride swells in Obi at the words, the arguing he had done with Yoda and Windu and the withering looks from others will pay off because Anakin's future is  _ good. _

Yoda looks at him, then does  _ that  _ smile where he knows something and will not tell because it’s a game to him.

“Good, it is indeed.”

Later when the battle/training is done and Anakin is cleaning up he speaks.

“I’m proud of you ani, you did well tonight.”

She grins. “Don’t I always do well master?” Obi rolls his eyes, the cockiness is not new but still welcomed.

“Yes I suppose so, although you still can’t beat me.” A challenge and a joke all in one and they both know it, a stare off begins the grins stretching their lips not hidden.

Anakin tapers off into giggles. 

“ _ One  _ day I will.”

“Mmhm” Obi drawls.

“The day you do I will resign from the order.”

“Well maybe it’ll do you some good, you’re always so tense” well, he can’t argue with that. 

“Mother used to say angels used to trot Tatooine land, she used to say I was the last angel that walked the land. That I would bring good to it.”

“..I hope I can.”

Obi doesn’t need the bond to know “you miss her”

She nods.

“She said I was the daughter of the force, an angel in human form.”

In a way, she was right.

“Sometimes.. sometimes I have dreams, where me and you are older.” Her voice is shaky, obi reaches for her to bring her to the bed.

“My eyes are  _ yellow _ ” Obi sucks in a sharp breath, she does not know what that means yet. “And we’re on a planet where there is nothing but red and gold and there is fire _ everywhere  _ and.. and I get burned and you’re there, looking at me. And you  _ leave me _ ” her words are beginning to be rushed and muddled, babbling has always been something she had done when she was nervous or upset.

His hold on her tightens as he slowly rocks them gently, his head resting atop hers.

“I’ll never hurt you ani, I promise.”

“I don’t want to be the devil in human.”

Yoda’s words from earlier echo in his mind.

_ Good it is indeed. _

“You won’t.”

**3**

Ani is approaching the age of fourteen, she still has dreams of slaughter and fire but they seem to be lesser now. Something Obi is grateful for. Holding a screaming Anakin in his arms every night while things fly around is not fun.

It’s after a mission where he and Ani sit along with another Jedi, a woman who had always been kind to Ani.

They talk about home life, well she and Obi do. Anakin is rather quiet.

“I wonder what would have happened to you if Qui-Gon and Obi hadn’t found you Ani darling.” The woman's accent is smooth and charming if she hadn’t been a jedi he would be sure men would keel at her feet because of it.

“I would have been taken by The Hutt most likely.”

“I thought he already owned you?” 

Anakin blushes, “no.. Watto owned me, not the hutt. Girls.. girls were taken more often than not by the hutt to become pleasure girls. It really depended on how you looked.” A dark scowl takes over Obi’s features, disgust and outrage mixing together, Ani sends a soothing sense to him.

“The men… they always said I was pretty.”

Obi swears in the back of his mind to destroy the hutt.

He knows it’s a way for the darkside to seep in, for a minute he doesn’t care.

It’s something that sticks with him for a long while

**4**

She is sixteen and nicknamed the beauty of the Jedi’s

“That’s  _ not  _ the title that I was going for.” She scowls, Obi laughs. “You never specified  _ what kind  _ of title my dear Padawan.”

There’s a retort on the tip of her tongue but it dies as quick as it was brought to life.

“I don’t want to be remembered for my beauty.” The smile dies on Obi’s face, he scoot over to comfort his friend.

“You will be remembered for greater things than your beauty my dear.” Her head lays against his shoulder.

There’s something that has been growing, it’s more than a Padawan & master relationship or friends or  _ family. _

It’s more

And it terrifies him. 

“The Hutt used to like making the people wear Chains, my mother wore chains for the first twenty years of her life.”

“Sometimes, I feel like I was traded out of one slavery to another.”

Obi holds her.

**5**

Anakin is eighteen and no longer his Padawan.

The bond did not break.

They feel pride and joy from each other, they’re  _ The  _ Team, the Jedi duo and Anakin finally builds herself a feared and respected reputation that does not main around her beauty.

“Still think you’re a demon in human form?” Obi asked her one night when it was just them. They were laid across soft grass, looking up at galaxies above them.

He hears a giggle then: “No, no I don’t believe so.”

“I’m glad.”

“Now.. now In my dreams, I have children.” 

Obi looks over at her in surprise, children? 

“There’s a boy, he’s blonde and he has blue eyes, and then there’s a girl. Her hair is brown, and so are her eyes. I’m happy with someone, but.. I still can’t see his face.” 

“That sounds wonderful ani.”

_ Good, it is indeed. _ Yoda’s words revibrate in his mind.

He neglects to mention his own dreams.

Dreams of soft blonde curls and slender bodies in his mind.

“Perhaps after the war I will find someone.”

Obi turns back to the sky above them.

“My mother said Tatooine was a land for the fae. And when they left it, that was the end of our land.”

“Your mother told you a lot.”

“Yes,” her voice is tired. 

“She did, I think she believed it herself sometimes.”

They fall asleep by the dying fire.

**+1**

Anakin’s reputation does not center her beauty anymore, does not mean it should be ignored, not when the lace gown that flows beautifully behind her and the straps that show off the positively markable shoulder blades and neck, not to mention the leg silt that goes further than he had expected  _ but  _ he is not complaining.

She beams when she sees heels clicking as she makes her way over to him.

“Obi-Wan.. you clean up nice” she purrs, before tapering off into laughter. Obi Wan huffs.

“You look nice too my dear.” 

“This is my first ball..what about you?” Obi hums thoughtfully.

“It’s not my first but I was a Padawan at my last one, “Padmé was her kind to throw this for us, I think it’s a relief off of us all. A moment to cherish the ones we lost and the ones we still have.” Anakin nods, holding out her arm when the music starts.

“Dance? With me?”

“I’m not that good”

“Neither am I, but hey most of the Jedi’s here are drunk or putting themselves into a food coma. What's one dance?”

He knows he shouldn’t, there’s a line and they’ve been testing that line for quite some time now.

Obi takes her hand anyway.

They stumble and step on each other’s feet more than once, it’s nowhere near graceful or elegant but it’s  _ them  _ and it’s beautiful in their own way and somehow they still get claps and a standing ovation from  _ everyone  _ and they bow horrible that has Padmé double over and they look at each other and it’s just  _ them. _

They pull apart, but their hands do not leave one another’s.

Soon other’s are joining the dance floor too and Obi is pulling her away to a secluded area of the castle and there are lips on each other’s in a blatant place so easily to be walked in on breaking the code but they don’t care.

Obi’s bedroom is closer, he’ll have to thank Padmé for that later.

The moonlight reflects from Ani’s eyes in the most gorgeous ways, the middle is tinged with a gold that reminds him of the sand, right before the water meets the bank. 

He gets to work on taking off her dress which is more complicated than he thought, he growls a few times when he struggles with a string. She laughs loud and happy.

I might just have to hike up the skirt.”

“Aw, but I wore this just for you to rip it off” she pouts before a devious grin takes over.

Rip it he does.

“That was Padmé’s” she mummers, after she watches obi throw the rubies fabric on the floor.

“I’ll make it up to her, now  _ you.”  _

He gets to work on her bare skin, ignoring the cloth still on his own, “wanted this for a long time” He mummers in between placing wet kisses down her neck to her chest, “good to know I wasn’t the only one.” She says, the reply breathless.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She says, the eye she gives them would kill him if looks could kill. 

“Fair enough,” she sits up taking off his clothes in return, fair easier than he did which she laughs at when she makes it noticed.

It’s quickly silenced when his hand travels up her inner thighs.

“O-oh..” it’s quiet, there, “tell me, Ani” he says, “has anyone ever touched you?”

She whimpers as he teases her further, “I need an answer Ani.”

“N, no master.”

“I’m your first?”

“Yes..!”

“And only.” He clarifies, enjoying the whimpers he elicits from her, “and only…! I never wanted anymore but you!”

“That’s my good girl” he purrs finally letting himself tower over her, the slick between her legs makes a damp spot on the blanket. 

The night is long, and messy between them.

There a claw marks in Obi’s back and pink and blue bruises all over Ani as they pant with sheens of sweat covering them.

“Do you think they know?”

“I’m sure if we walk out now they’ll be cheering.” 

Obi laughs in a shout, she’s not wrong.

“You’re worried.”

“Is this a one time thing?”

Obi thinks, thinks about the line they had been teetering over to acting like it straight up doesn’t exist.

“I heard somewhere that the concept of soulmates were born in Tatooine.” He starts, a disbelieving smile graces Anakin.

“I think I found mine” He mummers softly looking down at Anakin, she leans up for a kiss, and like every time be a mission or helping one another up. 

He meets her half way.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like that got sloppy at the ending but I was getting tired so
> 
> I’ll fix typos tomorrow.


End file.
